Saat aku mencintaimu
by kinikama hatake
Summary: Apa yang paling kau takutkan dalam hidupmu ...Kehilangan harta bendamu atau kehilangan kepercayaan dari orang yang kau sayang ? Kalau aku , aku takut kehilangan kepercayaan dari orang yang kusayang , harta benda bisa kau cari kembali , tapi tidak dengan kepercayaan ...


**Warning : gag jelas , alur maju - mundur, based on true story **

**just Sasuke's POV **

**Disclaimer : naruto hanya PUNYA KAKAK MASASHI KISHIMOTO :***

**selamat menikmati**

* * *

Apa yang paling kau takutkan dalam hidupmu ...Kehilangan harta bendamu atau kehilangan kepercayaan dari orang yang kau sayang ?

Kalau aku , aku takut kehilangan kepercayaan dari orang yang kusayang , harta benda bisa kau cari kembali , tapi tidak dengan kepercayaan ...

Perkenalkan namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke , siapa yang tak kenal aku , aku kaya , aku pemilik Uchiha Corp , wajahku rupawan , dan aku banyak digilai oleh wanita dari muda hingga tua . Aku memiliki segalanya yang orang tak punya . Hingga suatu saat itu semua hilang lenyap begitu saja hanya karena gadis itu . Ya aku mencintainya sepenuh hati , tapi karna kesalahanku dia jadi pergi meninggalkannku ...

_Flashback_

Saat itu aku tengah duduk menikmati makan siang ku dengan teman – teman , dari sana aku melihat seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam SMA duduk di bangku taman , kelihatan sekali jika dia sedang sedih hari itu. Aku terus memerhatikannya , ada daya tarik tersendiri saat aku melihat wajahnya, wajahnya yang ayu terbingkai manis dengan potongan rambut poni yang terjulur ke depan. Aku terus memerhatikannya hingga aku tak sadar jika dia melihatku , tiba – tiba dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menjauh , ah sayang sekali pemandangan indah itu harus lenyap begitu saja. Aku tak sadar bahwa jam makan siang ku telah habis , aku segera membayar dan kembali bekerja , anehnya pada hari itu aku sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi , dan yang lebih parah aku masih terngiang – ngiang gadis yang ada di taman tadi. Aku berpikir untuk mencari info tentang siapa gadis itu dan dimana sekolahnya , kemudian aku menelpon kabuto orang kepercayaan ku untuk menyelidikinya , setelah kuberitahu ciri – cirinya kabuto segera melacak identitas gadis itu.

Hari berganti hari dan aku belum menemukan siapa gadis itu , sepertinya kabuto kesulitan untuk melacaknya tak biasanya dia kesusahan dalam mencari sesuatu. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan menyuruh kabuto untuk tidak melanjutkan pencarian gadis itu . Hingga pada akhirnya aku menemukan gadis itu lagi sedang duduk termenung di taman yang sama saat aku melihatnya , aku menghampirinya dan dia terkejut ketika melihatku, reaksinya sungguh aneh belum pernah ada perempuan yang menolakku secara terang – terangan seperti dia . Kemudian dia tersenyum dan menyapaku dahulu , akhirnya kami mengobrol cukup lama. Dari situ aku tahu namanya adalah Hinata Hyuuga dan dia bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School. Aku menawarinya untuk kuantar pulang tetapi dia menolak dengan halus karena dia lebih memilih jalan kaki , gadis yang aneh belum pernah aku ditolak mentah – mentah seperti itu. Anehnya aku tidak merasa sakit hati karena permintaanku ditolak oleh dia, malah ada perasaan nyaman yang kurasakan. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bisa jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang baru menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun , kalian pasti berpikir darimana aku tau jika umurnya tujuh belas tahun , ya aku bertanya padanya , dan aku meminta nomer hapenya juga untuk jaga – jaga jika aku kangen dengannya , kalian tak salah baca aku jatuh cinta padanya saat awal aku bertemu dengannya , sikapnya yang malu – malu dan ramah membuat hatiku luluh lantak sejenak , aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya , biasanya aku malah mempermainkan wanita , dan aku menyadari bahwa wajahnya terus terngiang di kepalaku , hingga teman – teman sekantor mengejekku.

Saat itu turun hujan dan aku berniat menjemput Hinata di sekolahnya , dan dia tak keberatan. Aku memutuskan untuk segera menjemputnya takut jika dia menunggu terlalu lama. Ternyata dia sudah ada di gerbang sekolah dengan payung yang bertengger manis menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya agar tak kena hujan. Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam mobilku, aku bisa mencium bau tubuhnya yang lembut dan harum , aku sesaat terkesima dengan Hinata , dia bagaikan malaikat yang turun ke bumi.

Inikah yang dinamakan galau , aku sebelumnya tak pernah merasa risau sekali seperti ini , aku tak tahu kenapa dari tadi Hinata susah sekali di hubungi, akhirnya dengan tekat yang bulat aku menghampiri rumahnya , ternyata rumahnya kosong, aku tak tahu lagi harus mencarinya kemana lagi , mau menelpon teman dekatnya aku tak tahu nama teman – teman nya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar malam itu. Dan disana aku meminum minuman keras untuk melampiaskan kemarahanku pada Hinata , dia tiba – tiba saja menghilang , padahal aku sangat rindu padanya.

Pagi menjelang dan aku masih belum menemukan sms maupun telpon dari Hinata , aku mencoba berpikiran positif tentang dia. Aku tak kuat akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menelpon Hinata , ternyata diangkat dan dia semalam memang pergi kerumah neneknya yang sedang sakit. Aku bahagia dia ternyata tidak melupakan aku.

Bulan berganti tahun dan aku sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya, hubunganku dengan Hinata sudah menginjak tahun ke tiga , entah kenapa cintaku padanya tak pernah luntur , dan dia mengaku padaku bahwa dia bahagia bersamaku , aku sangat senang mendengar ungkapan perasaannya. Pernah suatu kali dia marah padaku karena mantan pacarku kembali lagi ke kehidupanku , dia kecewa padaku dan dia mendiamkan aku tiga hari berturut – turut , aku sedih aku kecewa aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya ,ya Hinataku marah padahal aku sudah meminta maaf padanya berulang kali dan mengatakan bahwa aku masih sangat mencintainya , akhirnya dia memaafkanku aku senang sekali akhirnya aku bisa memeluk nya kembali.

Memasuki tahun ke lima usia pacaran kami aku mulai bosan dengannya , aku mulai kembali pada kebiasaan lamaku bermain – main dengan wanita . Dan Hinata selalu menghawatirkan aku , tapi aku tak pernah menggubrisnya , hingga akhirnya dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa aku sedang mencumbu wanita lain , dia sakit hati padaku. Aku mencoba meminta maaf padanya tetapi kali ini dia menolakku dengan halus , saat itulah aku merasakan sakit hati yang teramat sakit , dia meminta hubungan ini berakhir tapi aku tak mau , dan dia memberikan senyumnya yang ditahan dengan tangis , dia menceritakan semua yang aku tak pernah tau sebelumnya , dia ternyata tahu segala yang kulakukan di belakangnya , aku sangat sakit mendengar itu semua dari mulutnya , dia juga memberitahuku bahwa sebenarnya sudah dari dulu dia ingin putus dariku karna statusku yang adalah pemilik Uchiha Corp , dia bercerita bahwa ada orang yang mengatainya perempuan matre , pelacur tak tahu malu , dan masih banyak lagi , aku tercengang mendengarnya, sebelumnya aku tak pernah mendengar dia mengeluh padaku seperti saat ini , hatiku semakin sakit saat dia melepas cincin dan kalung pemberiaanku , aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa , kemudian dia masuk dan menutup pintu dan membiarkan aku diluar sendirian, tapi aku dapat mendengar isak tangis nya.

Desember tanggal 27 dia berulang tahun , tapi aku sudah tak dapat memberikannya ciuman selamat ulang tahun lagi , tak dapat memeluknya , dan tak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya . Hidupku kacau karna dia , aku masih belum bisa melupakannya , aku masih terus menghubunginya tetapi tak pernah diangkat olehnya , aku masih sering mampir kerumahnya dan yang kukagetkan adalah dia ternyata sudah pindah . Aku jadi gila tanpanya , hidupku jadi tak tentu arah karenanya , hampir setiap hari aku menggalaukan dia. Aku tetap berusaha menelponnya dan ternyata diangkat olehnya aku hampir menangis saking bahagianya , tetapi dia berucap padaku bahwa seharusnya aku bisa melupakan dia dan mencari penggantinya , tetapi aku bersikeras bahwa dialah yang terbaik yang aku punya , kemudian aku mengajaknya bertemu , anehnya dia tak menolak , aku mulai optimis aku bisa lagi menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata lagi.

Hari yang kutunggu akhirnya tiba, aku sudah tak sabar ingin memeluknya , ingin menciumnya dan ingin mendekapnya sekuat tenaga. Akhirnya dia datang dengan gaun terusan berwarna merah maron dia kelihatan begitu cantik , hatiku jadi berdesir melihatnya, dia tersenyum padaku. Dan aku mulai berbasa – basi menanyakan kabarnya . Aku terkejut melihat dia menangis secara tiba – tiba dia berkata bahwa dia masih sangat mencintaiku aku bahagia mendengarnya , tetapi aku sangat terkejut ketika dia berbicara bahwa dia sudah memiliki lelaki lain yang mengisi hatinya , hatiku bagai disengat aliran listrik beribu – ribu volt. Akhirnya aku menyerah ya aku mengalah demi kebahagiaannya , aku bersyukur kepada Tuhan masih bisa diberi kesempatan untuk mengenalnya , walaupun hanya sebentar...

**THE END**

**Maaf kalo akhirnya nge – gantung ^^ ...**

**Akhir kata reviews yaaa minna kalo bisa :D . terima kasih ^^**


End file.
